Categoría:Horses
How to categorize a horse picture *'If it is a horse' we want to know **'the breed or type': ***For purebreds, use the corresponding horse breed category; if there's no suitable category, categorise under Horse breeds ***For horses of unidentified or mixed breed, consider Draft horses, Ponies or Miniature horses **'the color: Horse coat colors', Horses in art by color **'the country Horses by country' **'the condition, sex and age:' ***if it's a feral horse: Feral horses ***if there's a foal: Newborn foals, Foals, Nursing foals ***if it's particularly old (more than 20 years): Old horses ***if it's particularly thin (1-3 on the Henneke Body Scoring Chart): Thin horses ***whether it's a stallion, gelding, or a mare; if it's a pregnant mare, use Pregnant mares **if it's famous: Famous horses or Individual Thoroughbreds - in this case we want to know a bit more: the name, interwikis if you know any, a link to its dates in http://www.pedigreequery.com/ or http://www.allbreedpedigree.com/; see also the subcategories: ***Check Famous horses by name for already-existing horse-specific categories ***'by sex' Famous stallions, Famous mares and Category:Famous geldings ***'by breed' Famous Arabian horses ***'by use' Famous harness racing horses, Famous race horses, Famous Japanese race horses ***'by location' Famous horses in Hong Kong, Famous Japanese race horses **if it's not the horse itself but a picture or a statue: Horses in art, Toy horses, Horses in heraldry, Mythological horses **if it is used for something, Use of horses ***Equestrian sports, Equestrian activities ***Horse riding ***Horse training ***Horse transport ***Forestry with Horses, Agriculture with horses ***Military use of horses, Cavalry ***Mounted police ***Horse mills ***Parade horses, Horses in carnivals **if it's doing something interesting put it in ***Horse behavior or one of its subcategories: ****Grooming horses, Wallowing horses ****Grazing horses ****Sleeping and resting horses ****Rearing horses, Bucking horses ****Sexual behavior of horses ****Horse aggression (Be careful about rearing or bucking horses — it's more often playing than true aggression. If you're unsure, the supcategory Horse behavior will do nicely.) ***if it's a nice, clear picture of a moving horse, consider Horse gaits **if it's a specific part of a horse, Horse anatomy or its subcategories ***Horse heads *if there is a human of interest on the photo **Horse tamers **Farrier (a smith who makes horseshoes) **Riders; Jockeys, Dressage riders, Show jumpers **Veterinary medicine for horses **Children with horses, Riding children *if it's not a picture, but an image of a text source (a book or a magazine), mainly used in a wikisource project **Horse related text source *If it's a dead horse, or horse meat: **Dead horses **Taxidermied horses **Horse meat *If it's the gymnastics apparatus, see Pommel horse *If it is horse-related equipment, see Horse equipment and its subcategories}} Kategorisieren von Pferden *'Von einem Pferd' werden folgende Informationen gewünscht: **die Rasse: Pferderassen (wenn es ein Rassepferd ist) **die Farbe: Fellfarben der Pferde **das Land: Pferde nach Staat **wenn es berühmt ist gehört es in Berühmte Pferde oder Bekannte Englische Vollblüter - dann sind ein paar mehr informationen nötig, um das Pferd eindeutig zu identifizieren: Name, Interwikis wenn möglich, ein Link zum Stammbaum in http://www.pedigreequery.com/ oder http://www.allbreedpedigree.com/ **wenn ein Fohlen auf dem Bild ist: Kategorie Fohlen **wenn das Pferd auf einem Kunstwerk abgebildet ist: Pferde in der Kunst, Spielzeugpferde, Pferde in der Heraldik, Mytologische Pferde **nach Gebrauch: ***Pferdesport ***Reiten ***Transport mit Pferden ***Forstwirtschaft mit Pferden ***Kavallerie ***Landwirtschaft mit Pferden ***Berittene Polizei ***Pferdegetriebene Mühlen **wenn es ein auffälliges Verhalten zeigt Pferdeverhalten oder Pferdegangart **wenn das Bild nur oder meistens eines bestimmtes Teil eines Pferd zeigt, Pferdenanatomie oder seine Unterkategorieen. *wenn der Mensch auf dem Foto bedeutsam ist: **Category:Horse tamers **Hufschmied **Reiter **Category:Jockeys *Wenn es kein Pferd ist: **Pferdefleisch **Ausrüstung **Anatomie **Tiermedizin für Pferde **wenn es ein Bild oder eine Statue mit einem Pferd ist: Pferde in der Kunst, Spielzeugpferde, Pferde in der Heraldik, Mythologische Pferde}} Per categorizzare un'immagine del cavallo *'Se è un cavallo' ci interessa sapere: **'la razza: Razze (se è di razza pura)' **'la condizione': Cavalli inselvatichiti ( non c'è bisogno di una altra categoria complementare Category:cavalli allo stato domestico per ragioni ovvie) **'il mantello: Mantelli dei cavalli' **se è un cavallo famoso: Cavalli famosi o Purosangue conosciuti - in questo caso vorremmo sapere un pochino di più: il nome, gli interwiki se li conoscete, un link ai suoi dati individuali su http://www.pedigreequery.com/ o http://www.allbreedpedigree.com/ **se è un puledro: Puledri **se non si tratta di un cavallo ma di una statua o un quadro: Cavalli nell'arte, Cavalli come personaggi, Cavalli negli stemmi, Cavalli mitologici **se l'immagine riguarda l'uso del cavallo, Usi del cavallo ***Sport equestri ***Equitazione ***Addestramento dei cavalli ***Trasporto con i cavalli ***Attività forestali con i cavalli ***Cavalleria militare ***Agricoltura con i cavalli ***Polizia a cavallo ***Mulini mossi a cavallo **se il cavallo sta manifestando un comportamento interessante inseritelo in Comportamento del cavallo o Andature del cavallo **se l'immagine riguarda una parte anatomica del cavallo, assegnatela a Anatomia del cavallo o alle sue sottocategorie *se l'immagine riguarda un'attività umana connessa ai cavalli: **Domatore di cavalli **Maniscalco **Cavalieri **Fantini **Medicina veterinaria equina *se non si tratta di un'immagine, ma di una fonte testuate (un libro o una rivista), in genere utilizzata in un progetto wikisource **Testo riguardante i cavalli *Se non si tratta di un cavallo assegnate l'immagine a una delle seguenti categorie: **Carne equina **Attrezzatura equestre **Anatomia del cavallo *Se si tratta dell'attrezzo ginnico, consultate Cavallo (attrezzo ginnico)}} Category:Equus caballus Category:Livestock Category:Animals by common named groups